Mais Perto do Inimigo
by Shiory e Naru
Summary: o amor entre Kikki e Tarb está crescendo, mas será que eles vão notar isso? não percam em Mais Perto do Inimigo.


**História de Mew Mew Power – K&T**

"A história se passa antes do capitulo onde a Kikki e o Tarb ficam presos numa caverna, mas ele já sente algo especial por ela".

"As gatinhas estão no café tranquilamente quando os seus 3 inimigos aparecem do nada com um predador".

_NOTA: elas já estavam fechando o café por isso não havia nenhum cliente lá. _

**Drin** - Ah! Olá minhas gatinhas.

**Zoey **- Não somos suas gatinhas!

**Tarb** - É... Vocês são umas pirralhas.

**Kiki** - Pirralhas? Olha quem ta falando seu pirralho!

**Tarb -** Hora sua pirralha! Eu não sou pirralho!

**Kikki -** Eu que não sou pirralha seu pirralinho chorão!

**Tarb -** Sua pirralha, chorona e boboca!

**Kikki -** Olha só como você fala! Pelo menos eu não fico choramingando quando os outros não fazem o que quero seu pirralhinho mimado e chorão!

**Tarb -** Hora sua pirralha...

"Ele vai pra cima dela, mas o Drin o segura".

**Drin -** Calma Tarb... Não gasta sua força ainda. Afinal, os dois são dois pirralhinhos, não tem por que fica discutindo sobre isso quando se pode simplesmente fazer isso! ATAQUE!

"Ele manda o predador atacar as gatinhas"

**Todas** – METARMOFOSE!

"Enquanto se transformam o Weslley sai correndo e vai para o quarto onde ficam os computadores".

"Ninguém o vê fazendo isso".

**Kikki** - Agora vocês vão ver! PANDEIRO!

**Tarb **- Não vai adiantar de nada esse monstro tem uma proteção muito dura sua pirralha.

**Corina **- Isso é o que veremos! ARCO E FLECHA!

"O ataque não funcionou"

**Zoey **- Mas como?

**Drin** - O Tarb já falou, ele tem uma proteção muito resistente a vocês, gatinhas.

**Brigit **- E agora? O que faremos?

**Tarb** - Nada porque é impossível ganharem.

"A Kikki usa o ataque do pandeiro em cima do Tarb".

"Ele é atingido".

**Tarb –** Ah sua...

"Ele voa p/ cima dela".

**Tarb –** Você me paga!

**Kikki **– AAAAA!

"Ele da um soco na cara dela e os dois caem no chão sendo que o Tarb cai em cima dela".

"A Kikki consegue chutá-lo bem forte na barriga, e isso faz com que ele sai do café e a Kikki vai atrás dele porque esta super irritada".

**Tarb** - Predador ataque essa gatinha pirralha!

"O predador ataca a Kikki com um golpe super forte bem nas costas que a fere muito, fazendo com que ela fique muito fraca".

"As outras gatinhas usam seus ataques ao mesmo tempo contra o predador, o destruindo de vez".

**Tarb **– Droga!

**Drin** - Hum... Têm muitos mais espalhados pelo parque é melhor vocês irem correndo se não alguém pode se machucar.

**Renee -** O que disse?

**Sharon **- É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

**Tarb** - Se deram mal.

**Weslley **- Não, vocês que se deram.

**Tarb –** O que?

**Weslley **- Tentem se dele transportar para algum lugar distante

**Tarb **- Não estamos conseguindo!

**Drin **- Mas como?

**Weslley **- enquanto vocês lutavam, eu consegui travar o dele transporte de vocês para lugares distantes.

**Drin** - essa não!

**Corina **- Parece que dessa vez vocês se deram mal aliens nojentos.

**Kikki **- Não Corina, eles são uns pirralhos e não nojentos. Bom, talvez sejam os dois.

**Drin** - Vamos ver... Vocês ainda têm muitos monstros para destruir gatinhas boa sorte.

"Eles conseguem se tele transportar, mas para um lugar bem perto do café".

_NOTA: esse lance do tele transporte travado é temporário._

"Eles somem".

**Brigit -** Weslley, mas você não disse que eles não podiam fazer isso?

**Weslley** - É, mas agora eles têm um limite, ficara mais fácil encontra-los.

**Zoey **- Certo

**Brigit **- O que fazemos paradas aqui? Temos que procura-los e rápido!

**Corina** - É mesmo  
"Enquanto isso, numa parte do parque que parece mais uma floresta...".

**Tarb** - Eu vou acabar com aquelas gatinhas!

**Sharon** - Não se preocupe... É temporário.

**Drin** - Ótimo... Até lá, elas vão ter que derrotar nossos predadores.

**Tarb** - Hehehe isso eu vou querer ver.

_NOTA: eles estão escondidos numa parte do parque que está vazia_  
"De volta ao Café Miau...".

**Zoey -** Pra onde eles devem ter ido?

**Weslley **- De acordo com meus cálculos eles devem estar em alguma parte do parque da cidade.  
**Renee** – Então, acho melhor nos separarmos porque se a trava é temporária teremos mais chance de achá-los deste jeito. Mas caso alguma de nós, ficar em perigo terá que fazer algum sinal no céu. Ta bom?

**Kikki **- Então vamos!

"Quando Kikki se levanta ela cai porque antes das gatinhas atacarem o predador, ele usou um ataque nela que a enfraqueceu".   
"Enquanto isso na floresta...".

**Sharon **- Vamos nos dividir.

**Drin** - Mas por quê?

**Sharon **- Para segui-las e quando estiverem fracas dos predadores podemos atacá-las.

**Tarb **– Ótimo.

"Eles se separam".

"Enquanto isso no café...".

**Weslley **– Kikki, você esta bem?  
"Ela não responde".

**Weslley** - Kikki?

**Kikki -** Eu... Eu to bem

"Ela ta mentindo, claro".

**Weslley** - Tem certeza?

**Kikki –** Claro.

"Ela cai novamente ao tentar se levantar".

**Weslley **- É claro que você não está bem.

**Elliot **– Kikki é melhor você ficar aqui.

**Kikki **- Não! Eu quero procurar os predadores! Se eles estão espalhados por ai como garantir que os meus irmãos ficaram bem? Eu tenho que ir!

"Se levanta da alguns passos e cai novamente...".

**Elliot** – Não, você vai ficar.

**Kikki** - NÃO!

**Elliot **– Kikki, você não vai e ponto! Ficara aqui no café com o Weslley e comigo enquanto as outras procuram os aliens e os predadores.

**Kikki** – Ta certo...

**Brigit **– Que bom que você entendeu.

**Zoey –** Hum... Vamos meninas! A Kiki vai ficar aqui.

"Todas saem e só tem a Kiki o Eliot e o Weslley".

"Weslley carrega ela pra dentro do café enquanto os outros vão. O que até não foi ruim porque o Weslley é super lindo".

"Weslley vai para o computador e o Eliot vai pegar alguma coisa na cozinha e, enquanto ninguém a observa, Kikki sai do café e vai para a floresta".

**Pensamento da Kikki** - Se eles pensam que vou ficar parada enquanto elas lutam estão bem enganados.

"Ela vai andando pela floresta da cidade a procura de algo"

**Kikki **– Ai, estou tão cansada. Acho melhor me sentar um pouco

"Um predador aparece".

**Kikki **- Ah não!

"Ela se levanta, mas cai porque agora esta mais fraca do que nunca".

"O predador parte para cima dela".

"Tarb, que está vendo tudo, aparece".

**Tarb **– PARA!

_NOTA: Drin vê tudo._

"O predador imediatamente para".

**Kikki **- Hã?

**Tarb -** Hum...

"O drin esta escondido e ninguém percebe a sua presença".

**Tarb** – Você hoje está bem?

**Kikki** - Por que quer saber? E por que me salvou?  
"Tarb fica um pouco corado".

**Tarb** - Eu só te salvei porque quero te destruir com as minhas próprias mãos, mas... "Ele baixa um pouco o tom da voz e fica, novamente, um pouco corado".

**Tarb -** Você está machucada, então não vou lutar com você...  
**Kikki -** Eu estou bem!

"Ela se levanta e novamente cai".

**Tarb** - Não, você não está. Não vou lutar com alguém que mal se agüenta em pé.

_NOTA: ele fica um pouco mais vermelho ao dizer isso.  
_**Tarb** – Vá logo embora daqui!

**Kikki –** Não antes de uma luta!

**Tarb **- Me recuso a lutar com você pirralha!

**Drin** - Você pode se recusar, mas eu não.

**Tarb **- Drin!  
"Drin sai do seu esconderijo".

"Drin ataca Kikki".

"Mas o tarb entra na frente".

**Tarb** - Não vou deixar que você faça isso!

"Ele é atingido pelo ataque do Drin"

**Tarb** – Hã... Quero dizer... É... Essa luta é minha, só que eu vou deixar pra mais tarde.

**Drin -** Como ousa primeiro se recusar a derrotar uma gatinha e depois se meter na minha frente, seu pirralho?

**Tarb **- Pela ultima vez eu não sou pirralho!

**Kikki **- Não o chame de pirralho, seu alien nojento!

**Drin **- O amor é lindo até pra vocês dois... Ta certo... Vou procurar a minha gatinha favorita... Mas Tarb... Você continua sendo um pirralho  
"Drin some".

"Tarb fica super vermelho, mas não de raiva".

"Kikki consegue se levantar e o abraça".

**Kikki -** Muito obrigada!

**Tarb - **Hã? O quê? Sai de perto de mim!  
"Ele a empurra totalmente vermelho".

**Tarb** – Nós somos inimigos! Ou você se esqueceu!

**Kikki **– Mas você me salvou então nós somos amigos.   
**Tarb **– O quê! Mas é claro que não! Somos inimigos!

**Kikki **- Não, se você me salvou então é meu amigo.

**Tarb** - Eu não sou seu amigo.

"Do nada aparece um predador e eles param de discutir".

**Kikki** – Ah de novo não!

"Zoey estava lutando contra ele".

**Zoey –** Hora seu predador nojento!  
**Kikki** – Cuidado Zoey!

"O predador atacou em cheio a zoey".

**Zoey** – Hora seu... Força total do sino rosa!

"O predador é destruído".

"De repente aparece outro predador que está lutando contra a Renee e a Brigit".

_NOTA: Kikki e Tarb ainda estão parados no mesmo local e as gatinhas ainda não repararam a presença deles ali. Afinal, Kikki não pode lutar e o Tarb tem que defende-la. _

**Brigit** – Zoey venha aqui nos ajudar!

**Zoey **– Hum? Certo! Força total do sino rosa!

"Brigit e Renee também usam seus ataques comtra o predador que, por sua vez, é destruído".

**Brigit **– Ai, ainda bem que acabou...

"Corina aparece lutando contra outro predador".

**Zoey –** Ah já chega!

"Muito cansada zoey ataca".

**Zoey** – Força total do sino rosa!

"O predador é destruído".

**Corina –** Obrigada Zoey, apesar de que eu já tinha a situação sobre controle.

**Zoey –** Até parece...

"Elas finalmente percebem a presença da Kikki e do Trab".

**Renee** – Kikki! Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

**Kikki **– Eu não pude suportar a idéia de que vocês estariam lutando com os predadores sem a minha ajuda! E se eles atacassem os meus irmãos? Eu tinha que vir!

**Brigit** – Kikki você é muito teimosa! Nós estávamos muito bem, mas você não!

**Kikki -** Eu estou em ótimas condições para lutar!

"Ao dizer isso ela tenta se levantar e cai novamente, mas,desta vez, Tarb a segura antes que ela caísse no chão".

**Corina **- Da até pra perceber...

**Drin **– Ora Tarb, não sabia que você está contra a gente agora.

"Drin e Sharon aparecem do nada".

**Sharon **– Vamos, nosso tele transporte voltou ao normal.

**Tarb** – Hum...  
"Ele ainda está segurando a Kikki".

**Drin –** Tarb deixa a sua namoradinha e vamos logo.

**Tarb** – Certo...  
"Ele solta a Kikki e sai voando em direção aos colegas, olhando para trás com um olhar de: a gente se vê depois Kikki".

"Os alien somem".

**Renee** – Kikki, você está bem?  
"Ela não responde, pois está olhando para o lugar onde a apenas alguns segundos atrás estavam os 3 aliens".  
**Renee** – Kikki?

**Kikki **– Já disse que sim.

**Zoey** – Bem... Vamos descansar fazendo um lanche?

**Brigit, Renee e Corina** – Certo.

**Kikki **– Hã? Certo...

"Elas chegam à porta do café e todas, menos a Kikki, entram".   
"Kikki fica parada olhando o lindo por do sol daquele dia, perdida em seus pensamentos".  
FIM


End file.
